one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Episode Fifty Eight
Fun with Pliff and Jane. Listen! Opening Crawl Colloquy! Leenik Geelo, heart in turmoil, has turned back to Aava Arek to explore more of their strange armistice! Mere meters away, clone trooper Bacta is distracted by thoughts of Sian Jiesel! Could the mysterious devaronian woman in Redezvous' contacts actually be Bacta's former jedi general? Meanwhile, Tryst and Lyn aboard the Wild Karrde, vessel of soon-to-be infamous smuggler Talon Karrde, are facing a pair of ghosts of their own! The mutinous minions on Myrkr, Jane and Pliff, are on the very expedition that Jorj Car'das has assigned to Lyn and Tryst. Considering the crew of the Mynock failed to deliver on their promise of rescuing these two young smugglers, will this reunion be a happy one? And will their mission be a safe one? Plot Summary Bacta tries several times to make the call to ‘Jiesel,’ but is only connected to voicemail when he finally does. He hangs up. MEANWHILE: Aava Arek is browsing holorecords at a booth in the dealer’s hall of BHIKKE. Leenik Geelo greets her and gives her the book he promised. She gives him the yoga/meditation materials she promised and asks him to breakfast. Aava and Leenik get in line at a popup café and have a heart to heart about personal emotional goals. Leenik wants to know what makes someone a bad person but Aava thinks it’s a meaningless question. They briefly discuss Tamlin and Leenik tells her about Tony, without mentioning that Tony is a vornskyr. MEANWHILE: Lyntel'lurron walks around the Wild Card to get the layout and comes across Pliff, who is practicing giving maps to Jane. Pliff, unasked, assures Lyn he will not get her killed. Lyn asks to be shown around and offers to take the maps to Jane. Pliff explains that after the events on Myrkr, Jane volunteered for the dangerous assignment of Talon Karrde's ship and he followed her. He tells Lyn about the cargo bays and the engine room; he doesn’t have the code for the cargo bay but Jane does. Lyn tells Pliff that he might impress Jane if he takes charge of requisitions for the mission. Tryst, having piloted the ship out of orbit, leaves the control room to wander the ship. He discovers the cargobay, but not how to open it. A thug, Kevin, comes up and asks if he needs ‘help’ finding his room. Tryst pretends he does, and opens a friendly dialogue with the thug. Kevin takes Tryst to his and Lyn’s room and leaves him. Tryst leave his room and heads toward the main hall, but comes across Pliff covered by grappling hooks in a closet. After Pliff asks Tryst to take him and Jane away from the Wild Card, Tryst enters the closet and closes the door for a private conversation. Tryst makes no promises re: rescuing the two but tells him to show Jane how he feels, and to volunteer for the ground crew of the mission. Lyn goes to see Jane, who is hostile before realizing it’s Lyn. Jane complains at length about Tryst, focusing on physical aspects such as his tight shirts and stupid hair; she vows to get revenge on Tryst for what happened on Myrkr. Lyn is concerned about Jane signing up for dangerous missions. Lyn tells Jane that the plan is to get the shields, not give them to Car’das, maybe steal the Whild Card, and get Jane and Pliff out- Lyn just needs Jane to not kill Tryst. She also tells Jane not to slap him because he gets off on it. Lyn also asks her for the cargo door code but Jane isn’t listening. Trivia *JPC makes a joke that force ghost Quigon Jinn watched Lyn and Jane's conversation with satisfaction. *Aava ordered a caff tall, blond, and full of sugar, while Leenik ordered a tea. *Both Pliff and Kevin reveal that they couldn't find their rooms their first night on the ship. *Leenik has lost the 20 credits he found in the last episode, so Aava pays. Dear Mynock Letter "Hunter from Hoth" asks Leenik about bounty hunting, with the underlying impression being that they want to capture the crew of the Mynock.